Downhole tools, i.e., tools that are run into a wellbore as part of a tubular string, are sometimes actuated in the wellbore. For example, a downhole tool may include a valve to be opened, a seal to be expanded, a sleeve to be moved, etc., at a certain time or location in the wellbore.
Some methods of actuation include surface pipe manipulation, which generally includes picking up string weight, slacking off string weight, and/or string rotation. Other methods include pressure actuation, by which varying the hydraulic pressure experienced by the downhole tool actuates the tool. Pressure actuation has become one of the more common actuation methods; however, in some cases, a tool may be configured to withstand a burst pressure test of the tubular string, without actuating. Accordingly, to actuate the tool, a second pressure, in excess of the level used in the burst pressure test, may be applied. As such, a higher than tested pressure may be applied to the tubular string, which may pose a risk to the integrity of the tubular string.